Stand Forever
by BubsxGreen
Summary: Only you shawty...    A collection of One-shots featuring different artists, actors, ect.
1. One Less Lonely Girl: Justin Bieber

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Justin Bieber yells into his microphone on stage. Everyone screams, including you.

This is your first Justin Bieber concert, and you are so excited to be there, and you are loving every moment of it. You keep saying the night can't get any better, but it does with every song he sings.

'One Less Lonely Girl' begins, everyone screams louder. You're singing along with Justin and everyone else in the arena, when someone comes up to you and asks, "Do you want to be the 'One Less Lonely Girl?"

You look at them in shock, and say "Yes!" You are freaking out on the inside more than the out, you don't want to seem too crazy. But you start to cry because you are so happy you were chosen.

You follow them backstage where you're waiting till they tell you to go on stage.

They signal you, and you walk through the opening. Justin's back-up dancers walk you out onto the stage, put a stool out for you, and dance around you till Justin comes near. You wipe your eyes everyone now and then.

"I saw so many pretty faces, Before I saw you, You, Now all I see if you, I'm coming for you," Justin sings as he walks closer to you. "Don't need these other pretty faces, Like I need you, And when you're mine in this world, There's gonna be one less lonely girl." He sings as he stares into your eyes, and has his hand on your cheek. 'I can't believe this is happening!' You scream in your head.

Justin hands you a bouquet of roses and holds your hand as he continues to sing.

When the song ends, Justin slips you a backstage pass. You give him a hug before you run off stage. You take one last look at Justin, and he winks. Your heart melts.

The concert ends, and you head to the stage doors. There is a security guard, but you show him your pass, and he lets you by. You don't know where you 're going, so you walk slowly down the hall, peeking into rooms that are open, and searching for a door that might just say 'Justin Bieber'.

And you finally find it.

You take a deep breath, and knock. The door opens a minute later to reveal Justin.

"Hey." He says. Your heart melts again.

"Hi." 'I can't believe I'm face-to-face with Justin Bieber, AGAIN!' You think.

"Come on in." He says with a smile as he steps to the side so you could walk in.

You walk in and sit down on the couch in the room.

"How'd you enjoy the show?" He asks as he shuts the door and sits in a chair across from you.

"It was amazing! You're such a great performer."

"Thanks." He says with a smile. "So what's your name?"

"I'm [Your Name]."

"Nice to meet you, and I'm glad you liked the show." He smiled his sweet smile again.

You continue talking about the show, and then moved onto things about yourself. Like who you are, what you like, things you do, anything and everything.

You get so caught up in the conversation, that you didn't realize how late it was. It was after 12am.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." You hated to say it.

"It's okay." You both stand. He grabs a piece of paper and writes something down, folds it, and hands it to you. You don't open it, you just take it.

He walks you out of the building, and as far as he can before anyone could recognize him. He gives you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. All you could do was smile.

You get in your car, and head home.

When you're home, you go on the computer, upload all the pictures from the concert. You post them onto Facebook, and some to Twitter, then you tweet, 'Just had the GREATEST night of my LIFE! I was the 'One Less Lonely Girl!' I can't believe it! 3 JustinBieber'

Seconds later, Justin tweets. 'Met the most amazing girl tonight. She won't be lonely long. ;)' You favorite and re-tweet it. You then remember.

The paper.

You take it out of your pocket and unfold it. It has his number on it, with a smiley face.

You scream, even though it's late. But you are so ecstatic that you actually have JUSTIN BIEBER's phone number.

You put the number in your phone, with a heart next to his name, and send him a quick text.

'Hey Justin, it's [Your Name] from the concert tonight...The "One Less Lonely Girl."'

You wait for a reply that you don't think you'll be getting because you think it might be a fake number, but you get a reply. 'Hey beautiful! ;) How are you?' You let out a little squeal out of excitement.

You spend the rest of the night texting him, till you fall asleep.


	2. A Tragic BTR Tale: Big Time Rush

"I wonder what the guys are up to." Kendall says to himself as he's about to walk into his, James, Logan, and Carlos' dressing room. The door is opened just a crack.  
>"I love you, Logan."<br>"I love you too, James." Kendall heard. "What? You've got to be kidding me!" He says to himself. He walks backwards away from the door. Kendall runs to find Carlos.

As Kendall looks for him, he hears a car honking it's horn, and a crash. He runs outside and sees Carlos laying on the ground in front of a bus, his helmet a few yards away.  
>"Carlos!" Kendall yells as he runs to his friends side.<p>

There is blood everywhere and Carlos is not moving. "No!" Kendall screamed. "Someone call 911!"

An ambulance comes, but it is too late. The paramedics pronounce him dead at the scene.

Kendall walks back into the arena, holding Carlos' helmet, to tell James and Logan the news about their friend. They are still in the dressing room. The door is shut this time, and Kendall can hear moans from the other side. He throws the door open, and find James and Logan 'together'. Kendall drops the helmet, puts a hand to his chest, and falls to the ground.

Kendall has a heart attack, and dies instantly. From the news of Carlos and the overwhelment of James and Logan 'together.'

James and Logan attend Kendall and Carlos' funerals. It is a rough day, but they keep each other strong.

"I need to tell you something." James says to Logan as they are sitting on the couch in James' apartment.  
>"What is it babe?"<br>"I have," He pauses, and takes a deep breath. "AIDS."  
>"What?" Logan yells.<br>"I'm sorry, I should've told you."  
>"How could you keep that from me?"<br>"I don't know, I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry."  
>"How did you get it?" Logan asked, you could tell he was scared to know the answer.<br>"Remember when I went on that cruise a while back with my Mom?"  
>"Yeah? What happened?"<br>"I was raped."  
>"I'm sorry babe."<br>"You're the first person I've told."  
>"We'll get through this."<p>

Months later, both Logan and James pass away due to the disease.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that, lol. But I'm sorry about this, really. My friend at work was the one who came up with all this idea, and I told him I'd either write it into a fanfic or a one-shot, I decided a one-shot so I could basically get it over with. The odd thing is...He actually really likes BTR, him and I are seeing them this summer. (He is gay.) But he was having a very strange day at work that day, and was making up ideas for stories. He also made one up for the cast of Glee, or at least a few of the cast members, but I didn't write that one down. No idea why. But you can pretty much blame him for this nonsense, and I will NOT be writing any hate one-shots or fanfics again, I can't do it. I feel like I'm a hater for even writing it. :(<p>

But I love BTR with ALL of my heart, and that is never going to change! 3

Rusher for LIFE!

But more One-shots to come! Featuring other artists, actors, basically anyone!

ps. Reviews are greatly appreciated...Just sayin'. 


	3. She's So Gone: Kendall Schmidt: BTR

"I don't see us going anywhere, [Your Name]. I'm sorry." My boyfriend Chase, of five months says to me as he breaks my heart.

"Why?" Was all I could manage to get out. Tears were forming, and I was trying to be strong and hold them back the best I could. But I was failing.

"We're drifting apart. And it's not you, it's-." I cut him off.

"Don't even finish that sentence, because it's complete bull!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." He gets up and walks away.

"You will be." I say under my breath.

The next day is extremely rough, I don't want to talk to anyone, even my closest friends. I feel like they can't help me in this situation, but they probably really could. But I could really talk to a specific person right now though.

"There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark-." Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" played on my phone.

I've been ignoring all calls and texts I have gotten within the last 24 hours, but when I saw who was calling, I actually answered.

"Hey." I said answering.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was my good friend of seven years, Kendall. He has been there for me through everything, no matter what. And ever since I've met him, I have always had a little thing for him. But nothing ever happened, obviously.

"Just laying on my bed, hating the world."

"And why is that?"

"Don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Okay? Well want to have a jam sesh?"

"Yeah, I could really use one."

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine."

"Be there in 15 then."

"All right." I pressed End once we said our 'goodbye's,' and let the phone slip out of my hand and hit the floor.

"So I started working on this last night, and I really have the urge to finish it." I held out my notebook that I write all my songs in to Kendall.

He sat there silently reading over the lyrics.

"[Your Name], these are great." He said as he handed me back the notebook.

"You think?"

"Definitely! If you finish this by Friday, you should perform it at the Open Mic Night at the Coffee Shop." 'Chase goes there every Friday, so he should be there then. It would be perfect!' I thought to myself.

"Well, let's get working. We only have three days." I said was a smirk.

Kendall and I worked day and night on the song till it was ready.

I ended up telling him what has happened and why I was writing this song. He understood completely, and was being very supportive.

We agreed that he would play guitar while I sang.

It's Friday night, around 8pm, and Open Mic Night has begun. The place is packed, and I have major butterflies, since I've never been on stage before.

I glance around the room every now and then to see if Chase is there, and he is. Him and a couple of his friends are sitting around a table towards the back.

Once I saw him, the butterflies were gone, and I was so ready to get up there.

"Next up, [Your Name]!" The announcer says into the mic.

I look at Kendall and nod. We both stand and go on stage, along with the rest of the band.

"How is everybody doing tonight?" I ask the crowd. I get some screams and yells back. "All right, well this is a song I wrote after a recent break up, and I hope you _all_ like it." I said putting emphasis on 'all.' I saw Chase slouch down in his chair.

I signal Kendall and the band, and they start to play.

"_Insecure_

_In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_

_Learn to fly_

_If you want her back gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone away_

_Like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_(That's so over now)_

_She's so gone_

_(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_So long_

_She's so gone_

_Gone, gone, gone."_

When the song is over, the crowd goes crazy, and I see Chase getting up and walking out. All I can do is smile.

We all walk off stage, and Kendall takes my hand and we walk outside.

"That was amazing!" I said jumping up with excitement.

"You were amazing, [Your Name]." Kendall says giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, Kendall." I smiled. "I didn't mind." He returned the smile and slid his hand into mine.


	4. Don't Forget: Carlos Pena: BTR

You get home from work early. As you put your keys and purse down, you notice the light on your answering machine flashing. You walk over to it, and press play.

"Hey babe, it's me. Just wanted to make sure you're ready by 7pm. I love you, and I'll see you soon."

It was your boyfriend of 3 years and 7 months, Carlos. He was taking you out to dinner, just because.

You erase the message, and go into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After your shower, you apply your make up and do your hair. You get dressed in one of your best dresses, a short red one shoulder.

You're examining yourself in the mirror when you hear a knock on the front door.

You go to the door, open it to reveal Carlos.

"Hey babe." You say.

"[Your Name], you look absolutely stunning." You blush as he kisses you on the cheek.

"Thanks, and you look very handsome."

"Why, thank you. So you ready to go?" You nod, grab your purse, and head out the door.

As Carlos is driving to the restaurant, he is holding your hand, and he has a bit of a nervous look on his face.

Every now and then, Carlos would look over to you, and smile. You can't help but smile back.

Carlos does this one more time, but has a scared look, as he screams your name.

Everything goes black.

You wake up in a white room, not remembering a thing.

"[Your Name], you're awake." A man runs to your side. You try to move away from him, but a shot of pain runs throughout your body. You look down at yourself, you have a cast on both your arm and leg, and you can feel a bandage right above your right eye.

"Who?" You say to the man. "Where am I? What happened?"

"[Your Name]," He says again.

"Who's [Your Name]?" You ask confused.

"No." The man says to himself, and has a sad expression upon his face.

"Who are you? What happened? How did I get here and like this?"

"I'm Carlos, and I'm your boyfriend. We've been dating for over 3 years. And you and I got into a car accident, because of a drunk driver." You then realize that he, Carlos has a bandage on his forehead as well.

"I want to speak with the doctor." You say.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Carlos stands and walks out of the room, and you gaze out the window.

You don't speak to the doctor right away, he is busy with other patients. But when he had a few free minutes, he came to your room and explained everything.

He told you everything Carlos had said, that you two had been in a car accident, and that the car hit your side, and that is why you were hurt worse. The doctor also tells you that you have a fractured leg, broken arm, three broken ribs, head trauma, and you have amnesia. He tells you that you may not get your memory back, because of how bad the head trauma was.

Your eyes start to tear up, and the doctor leaves to give you time to let everything sink in.

"Are you all right, [Your Name]?" Carlos asks, pulling his chair closer to your bed.

"No, I'm not." You say. "I don't know who I am. I have no clue who you even are, and I just want to go home, wherever that even is." You cross your arms over your chest, and look out the window. You realize you may have hurt Carlos how you said that, but how can you trust someone you don't even know? Or someone who you are supposedly dating?

You hear a chair squeak, and footsteps. You look at where Carlos was sitting, and the chair was empty.

It had been a week since you can remember when you woke up in he hospital. Carlos has been there every day with you, and you were starting to believe him when he told you that you two have been dating for so long. And you had apologized for freaking out on him the first day, but he understood and said it was fine.

He has been trying to help you get your memory back. He brought you pictures of your childhood, your friends, your family, you two watched your favorite movies, listened to your favorite songs, but nothing seemed to work. You could tell he was about to give up, but he told you he had one more idea, but it would have to wait till you got out of the hospital, which was today.

Carlos is taking you to a 'special place,' he called it. When you reached the destination, it was a park.

"What's so _special_ about this place?" You ask.

"I'll tell you when we get there." He took your hand, the one without the cast, and leads the way.

You take a path, that doesn't seem much like a path, to an area that no one seems to go to. But it was a big open field, with a random little bench under a big oak tree. You both sit on the bench, and Carlos explains why you two are there.

"This is where we had our first date, I told you I wanted to take you somewhere without distractions, so we could get to know one another better. And you loved it here, so it became out spot." You look around, but this place doesn't seem familiar at all. "But if being here doesn't help, maybe this will. Our song." He clears his throat, and begins to sing.

"_'Cause the world stops,_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah,_

_And nothing even matters,_

_And nothing even matters_,"

Then you start to remember this place. Like Carlos said, he took you here on your first date.

"_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those,_

_Who try to shut us down, they don't really know,_

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no,_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes,_

_When we're together, baby, anything goes,_

_'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_,"

All your memories of growing up.

"_This wall we built together,_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over,_

_We'll be here forever,_

_Getting closer and closer, baby,_

_'Cause the world stops,_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah,_

_And nothing even matters,_

_And nothing even matters_,"

Your and Carlos' first kiss, then Carlos asking you to be his girlfriend.

"_They can all talk,_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah,_

_And nothing even matters, woah,_

_And nothing even matters,_

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze,_

_They disappear and it's just you and me,_

_Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no,_

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past,_

_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last,_

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah_,"

You getting home from work last week, the message on your answering machine, you getting ready, Carlos picking you up, then the car accident.

"_This wall we built together,_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over,_

_We'll be here forever,_

_That I told you, that I told you, baby,_

_'Cause the world stops,_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah,_

_And nothing even matters, eh,_

_And nothing even matters,_

_They can all talk,_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah,_

_And nothing even matters, woah,_

_And nothing even matters_,"

You waking up in the hospital, not remembering a thing. Carlos trying to help you remember yourself, your friends, your family, and _him_.

"_Nothing even matters, woah,_

_And nothing even matters, woah,_

_We don't even need to fight,_

_Everything will be alright, oh, yeah,_

_Nothing even matters but you and I,_

_'Cause the world stops,_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah,_

_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters,_

_And nothing even matters_."

Carlos stops singing, he had a single tear falling down his cheek. You wipe it away.

"I remember" You whisper.

"You do?" He says

"Yes." You smile. "I love you, Carlos. Thank you."

"I love you too, [Your Name]." He leans forward and kisses you on the lips, then hugs you.

When he pulls back, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny box.

"I was going to ask you something the night of the accident, but I obviously was not able to." He slips off of the bench, and gets down on one knee. "[Your Name], I've spent my whole life searching for someone like you, and I have finally found you. We have spent over 3 years of our lives together, and I wouldn't have had it any other way, and I don't want to spend another day without you. So will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my wife?"

You cover your mouth with your right hand, as a tear rolls down you cheek. You wipe away the tear and say, "Yes!"

Carlos slides the ring onto your left ring finger, and stands up to give you a hug. He then kisses you passionately.


	5. I Came Back For You: Logan Henderson:BTR

"How about this one?" Your friend holds up a tank top to you. It's white, and has a bird with different color paint splatters all over it.

"Cute, you should get it." You go back to your rack.

"I was thinking this for you, not me." You looked at it again, and take it from you friend. You look at the price tag, $7.99.

"Why not." You shrug your shoulders and turn back to your rack, bumping into someone in the process. "I am so sorry."

"No, it was my fault." They say. You look up at the person, they look very familiar, but you can't remember where you have seen them before.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" You ask.

"I think we went to go High School together, I remember you from the halls. I'm Logan." He puts a hand out to you.

"[Your Name]." You shake his hand. "Why don't I remember you?" '_Really, why? He was so gorgeous, how could I not remember him?_' You think.

"I was always in the background of everything, not on any sports teams or in any clubs I kept a low profile in High School."

"That would explain it then." He flashes you a smile.

"Yo Logan!" A guy with shaggy blonde hair calls from the front of the store called to him as he waved an arm his way.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Hope to see you around, [Your Name]."

"Definitely." He smiles.

"See ya."

"Bye."

Logan runs up to the guy in the front, they both look your way, Logan smiles, and they both turn and walk out of the store.

"What was that?" Your friend asks you excitedly.

"I don't know," You say to her. "I really don't know." You say to yourself.

You then go back to the rack you were looking at once before. You spend a little more time in that store, buy a few things, then head out. You two hit up a couple more stores before you leave the mall, hoping to see Logan once more, but you don't. Which disappoints you a little.

Your friend drops you off at home after you stop at Sonic to get something to eat. You drop all of your bags onto your bed, when your phone notifies you that you have a new text message. You quickly grab your phone, and it's a text from Facebook. Which you have all of your notifications set to your phone, so every time you have something new, you get a text. You open it to see that _Logan Henderson wants to be your friend_.

You drop your phone on your bed, and run to your desk, that has your laptop sitting on top of it. You quickly flip the screen up, and turn it on.

Once it is on, you go right to Facebook. You check your friend requests, and an antsy to accept the request. But you don't want to seem to eager, so you wait for a few minutes and check your other notifications while you wait. You even IM a friend to pass some time.

After what had seemed like forever, you finally accept the friend request. You open your iTunes, and turn it on shuffle. 'Down on Me' by Jeremiah featuring 50 Cent plays.

As you are putting away all of your new things, you hear an IM notification. You look at the screen of your laptop, to the bottom of Facebook, and Logan had IMed you. You smile and sit down in front of your laptop.

**Logan: **Hey there. ;)

**You: **_Hi. :)_

**Logan: **What's up?

**You: **_Nothing too much, pretty much just got home. And yourself?_

**Logan: **Nice, but nothing. Just listening to some music. :)

**You:**___Cool._

The conversation stops. You aren't sure what to say, since you just met him less than a few hours ago.

**Logan: **So I was thinking, I know we just met and everything, but I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime?

**You:**___Yeah, definitely. :)_

**Logan: **Here's my number, text me and we can make a date. ;)

**You: **_Okay. :)_

You grab your phone and send him a quick text. You sign off of Facebook, and go back to putting away your things. Logan texts you back a minute later.

You two make plans for the following night.

It's almost 7pm, when there is a knock on your front door. You answer it, and open the door to reveal Logan.

"Hey, you ready?" He asks. You nod, and step onto the porch, shutting the door behind you.

You both head to Logan's car that is parked in the driveway, and Logan opens the door for you. You thank him, you get in, and he shuts the door for you. He walks around to the drivers side, and gets in.

"So what are we doing?" You ask as Logan starts the car.

"I've got something planned." He smiles.

"Should I be scared?" You say with a little giggle.

"No, not at all."

Logan puts the car in reverse, and backs out of the driveway.

You two drive for about 20 minutes, till you pull into the parking lot of _Young's Skating Rink_.

"We're really going skating?" You ask.

"Yeah, only if you want to."

"Definitely! I haven't gone in years." You say excitedly. Logan smiles.

He parks the car, and you two get out and head into the rink.

You have a great time, you fell down a couple times because you are out of practice, but Logan was there every time to help you up. All night you two talk, about yourselves, what you are doing now, your friends and family, your interests, anything and everything that came into the conversation. Like that fact that he went away for college but is planning to transfer to a college that is closer to home. He hesitates with his answer and just says family and friends are the reason why he wants to come back.

But after a couple of hours at the roller rink, he takes you to the beach, and you two walk along the water, hand-in-hand under the moonlight.

"I have had such a great time tonight." You say.

"Me too." He squeezes your hand.

You two go silent, as you head back to Logan's car.

The car ride is silent as well, which is odd. Because you two have been talking all night long.

But you get back to your house. Logan opens the door for you, and walks you up to the front door.

"Tonight has been amazing, thank you." You say.

"No problem, maybe we can do it again something?"

"I'd like that." You smile.

"Good night." He kisses you on the cheek and turns to walk away, but turns back. "Actually, can I tell you something?"

"Yes?" You say a little confused.

"Remember earlier when I told you came back for the summer for family and friends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," He hesitates. "I actually came back to get to know you."

"Really?" You ask surprised.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you for the longest time when we were in High School, but every time I saw you, I would turn my back and walk away."

"You should've just came up and talked to me."

"I would've, if I wasn't so afraid of the fact that you might reject me."

"Well, I wouldn't have." You take a step closer to him. "And I didn't tonight."

The next second, Logan leans down, and you bring your chin up, and your lips touch, as Logan kisses you passionately.


	6. You'reTheLoveIWannaBeIn:JamesMaslow:BTR

It's early Saturday morning when you wake up. You have an awful headache, and your eyes hurt. You then remember last night. You had a horrible fight with your boyfriend. You caught him cheating on you with one of your friends, and you ended it with him.

You get up from your bed, and go straight into the bathroom to brush your teeth, wash your face, and take a quick shower.

After your shower, you don't bother doing your make up or anything, and you just throw your hair up into a bun. You're wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top. You don't care how you look, because you look how you feel.

You grab your phone and call your best friend James, because he always puts you in a better mood. He makes you forgot all your troubles and worries, and he's just a great guy, who you've always had a thing for, which he knows.

James invites you over, because he found out what had happened through 'the grape-vine.' So you gladly go over.

As you made your way to James', all you can think about was how you could've been so stupid to put so much trust into someone everyone, and even yourself told you not to.

When you get to James', he greets you with a hug, and an 'I'm sorry, [Your Name].'

You two go to his room and watch your favorite movie to cheer you up.

During the movie, James puts his arm around you. You rest your head on his shoulder. You look up at him, and he looks down at you. You both smile, and then turn your attention back to the movie.

Once the movie ends, you two are still in the same position. You smile to yourself.

"[Your Name], can I tell you something?" James says.

"Yeah."

"I may sound like a jerk, but I'm glad you ended it with him."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you're beautiful, and you don't deserve to be treated that way. And because I want to be more than just friends. I kept my feelings hidden, I couldn't let you see them, even though it was killing me. You can't imagine all the time I've spent wishing you were mine."

"Really?" You say surprised. You never thought James had felt any way like this.

"Yes, you're the love I wanna be in."

James leans down, and you bring your chin up, and your lips touch.

You pull back and you stare into James' gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I love you, [Your Name]. I always have, and always will."

"I love you too, James."


End file.
